FriendMail
by buddies4eva55
Summary: Chandler and Monica exchange emails. They want to meet. What will happen when they meet and find the truth? All pairs (pretty easy to find who is with who)
1. The Email Begins

****

A/N:I do not own any of the Friends characters. I only own the ones that may seem unfamiliar to you, for they are my own characters. This story may turn out like You've Got Mail (I really recommend this movie BTW), because that is where I got this story line, but I'll try my best to make it seem less like it.  
  
_From: ChiefChef  
To: NonWorkAlcoholic  
  
Dear friend,  
I had a bad day again at work. I was yelling at the workers. I don't understand why they get all offended! They just never work!  
I'm sorry this letter is so short but my brother is calling me to meet his new girlfriend. I wonder who it'll be this time._  
  
Monica left her room of her apartment to her brother, Ross' calls. Her brother and her didn't live together, it was just a spot where her five friends, including her brother, liked to hang out.  
  
"Monica, meet my new girlfriend." Ross said. Monica was in for a surprise when she saw the new girl. Rachel Green, one of Monica's best friends was standing before her eyes.  
  
"You're dating again?! This is so great! I am so happy for you guys!"  
  
"Yeah!" Rachel replied. "This time I think it might actually work out!" In past years, Ross and Rachel had been dating, but they had also had an on-off relationship. First it was because Ross had waited too long to tell Rachel he loved her. Then it was because Rachel said they were on a break when they began dating again and Ross slept with another girl. It was all really complicated.   
  
"Hey you guys!" Phoebe entered the apartment. Phoebe Buffay had lived on the streets since her early teens. She had lived with a dysfunctional family and got abandoned. In the early 90's Monica asked Phoebe to move in with her. They have been friends ever since and then they had made a group with some other people. Phoebe did move out of the apartment to live by herself.  
  
"Phoebe! Meet my boyfriend!" Rachel exclaimed while pointing at Ross.  
  
"You're telling this to me now? You guys have been dating for like a while." Phoebe answered.  
  
"No we haven't," Ross replied, puzzled.  
  
"You guys broke up? Oh look, last to know again." Phoebe said.  
  
"Anyway, come on you guys. Let's go to the living room. Joey said his appearance in Law and Order was on soon." Monica said to her friends.  
  
"Wasn't Joey already on Law and Order?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah but he was on again I guess." Monica answered.  
  
"Hey," Joey Tribbianni sadly said.  
  
"Oh don't act so enthused about her appearance on Law and Order." Ross said.  
  
"I just got a call from Estelle. It turns out the episode of Law and Order I was going to be on turned out really badly so they're making a new episode. This one will just be a rerun."  
  
"Oh that sucks!" Replied Rachel. After a second she said, "Do you want to meet my new boyfriend?" 


	2. An Explosion Between Friends

****

A/N:I do not own any of the Friends characters. I only own the ones that may seem unfamiliar to you, for they are my own characters. This story may turn out like You've Got Mail (I really recommend this movie BTW), because that is where I got this story line, but I'll try my best to make it seem less like it.  
  
  
_From: NonWorkAlcoholic  
To: ChiefChef  
  
That's ok that you're last letter was short. I haven't answered you for about two weeks so I guess we're even. My friend just got a new girlfriend and it turned out to be one of my other friends so I was a bit surprised but I got over it. My work is dumb too, I mean I usually call in sick or something to avoid it but I really hate work. I better go, my roommate is calling me.  
  
_Chandler left his room to Joey's calls. "Chandler! Where were you? Why weren't you here when I called you just a second ago?"  
  
"Uh, I was in my room. I took like a second to come, are you OK?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but I have news!" Joey excitedly answered. "Ross and Rachel are going out for their first real date! Isn't that great"  
  
"Yeah, it is, considering that happened like two weeks ago! But it's still exciting." Chandler said.  
  
Monica entered the apartment and slammed the door shut, an evil glare on her face. "Joey Tribbianni, get here right now!" Joey cautiously went towards his friend.  
  
"Y-yes Monica. What did I do now?" Joey asked.  
  
"You slept with my friend and never called her back, she is so angry right now and isn't speaking to me. She says I better knock some proper manners into my friend before I talk to her again. That friend of mine could've helped me start my own restaurant. That friend was a close friend of mine and I now I just lost her because you Mister I Don't Call A Girl After I Sleep With Her didn't call her after you slept with her! Oh you better hope I don't come just one step closer because I'm going to kick your-"  
  
"Monica! It wasn't Joey it was me!" Chandler quickly said before Monica finished her death threat to Joey.  
  
"What?" A confused Monica asked.  
  
"Yes the other night I took a girl home but I didn't feel like calling her so I didn't! Leave Joey alone. I'll go and apologize, all right?" Joey sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks man, you saved me there."  
  
"Chandler, you did it? That is so unlike you? OK, I forgive you, but not entirely because I still need you to apologize to her for not calling her back. Maybe even take her out to dinner or something. Just fix it!" Monica left the apartment. Joey looked at his friend and ran up to him and hugged him.

  
"Chandler I would've died there, but thanks to your lack of calling back skills, you saved my life." Joey said. 


	3. Apologies, Apologies

****

A/N:I do not own any of the Friends characters. I only own the ones that may seem unfamiliar to you, for they are my own characters. This story may turn out like You've Got Mail (I really recommend this movie BTW), because that is where I got this story line, but I'll try my best to make it seem less like it.  
  
_  
From: ChiefChef_

To: NonWorkAlcoholic  
  
I am so tired. I had a very bad encounter with two of my friends but it's all fixed now so I'm saved. How's life with you? How's your love life, if you don't mind me asking. I don't really have a love life to speak of. I don't have a boyfriend and I haven't been on a date forever. I don't really like anyone either. OK, that's a lie, I do like someone. One of my friends but I cannot tell him. I am a little mad at him though (he is one of my friends that I had a bad encounter with) and I don't really like him now, but I do like him. What should I do about? You are going to be my love guru for a little way, ok? Heh heh. I better go. Bye  
  
Monica shut down her laptop and put it on the living room table. When Monica was putting her laptop down on the table, she found a note from Chandler. It had only been a couple minutes since her big explosion with him. He must be a very speedy worker. The letter said  
  
**_Dear Monica,_**

I'm really sorry that I didn't call the girl, Sandy, back. It was so Joey-like of me and I apologize. I really think it's going to work out between the two of you because I phoned her and told her that I was sorry. She said it was OK, just as long as I took her out to dinner. Oh yeah, if I don't call her back, then I really don't think you two will have a deal, so I better remember.  
  
–Chandler

Monica grinned at the letter that her friend wrote her. She just didn't feel very happy for her friend and her deal inside. She felt almost jealous. "No, take away those feelings, Monica." She muttered to herself. "You can't have him and he doesn't want you. Get it out of your head." Rachel entered her apartment with Ross behind.  
  
"Hello Monica." Ross greeted.  
  
"Hey you two love birds you. What's up? What have you been up to? I haven't seen you for a while." Monica answered, she put down the letter, making it seem like just a piece of mail. Rachel noticed this, but decided to read her roommate's letter later.  
  
"Oh nothing, we've just been celebrating the fact that we are back together. We've been doing it alone for a couple of weeks, but you guys are welcome to join us in the celebrations." Rachel replied. She went up to kiss Ross.  
  
"Uh no, I think that's OK Rach." Monica said. "I think I'm going to go and get a coffee. I also owe an apology to both Chandler and Joey." Monica left the apartment in search for her friends, Chandler especially.   



	4. Oh No

****

A/N:I do not own any of the Friends characters. I only own the ones that may seem unfamiliar to you, for they are my own characters. This story may turn out like You've Got Mail (I really recommend this movie BTW), because that is where I got this story line, but I'll try my best to make it seem less like it.  
  
  
Monica went to the coffee shop and met up with Joey.  
  
"Hey Joey. I just wanted to apologize for the way I was acting. I really needed to get it off of my chest, so there we go." Monica said.  
  
"It's OK Monica. I'm sure it's really OK with Chandler too because he is someone out on a date with that chick you're friends with." Joey said. Monica looked uneasy at the sentence Joey spoke.  
  
"On a date? I thought he was just taking her out to dinner or something?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah he was, but it turns out they really hit it off so they stayed out longer." Joey answered. Monica just left the coffee shop. She didn't even want to tell Joey about the situation. The person she liked was going out with one of the people she worked with. How could she even be thinking about Chandler like this? Chandler was just her friend. A friend who she had a crush on. Monica made it seem almost like she was in middle school again, but she really needed to find Chandler before he and the girl did anything else.  
  
Monica was off to the nicest restaurants in search for her crush and the date. She found them at a restaurant, not a very fancy one, just a little bar type thing. She was about to go in when she noticed them stand up and leave. She didn't want them to see her there. They might think she was following them, but really she was just curious to know what they were doing. Monica quickly fled from the sight, just as Chandler Bing and Sandy, the girl, left the bar.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
_From: NonWorkAlcoholic  
To: ChiefChef  
  
I went out with this girl last night. She was really great. I hope to meet her again. Honestly thought, it didn't feel right. It felt almost wrong to be going out with this girl. I didn't know if it was because she was associated with one of my friends or because I may like someone else. I don't think I would be the best love guru, considering I'm in a big problem myself.  
  
_Monica read the message. It was almost exactly like she felt with Chandler, only she didn't go out with a guy that knew Chandler. She was relieved that someone she knew or sort of knew shared her feelings. Monica really liked the person she was talking to and she wanted to meet him. Monica began typing another email to her friend. 


	5. She Finds The Connection

****

A/N:I do not own any of the Friends characters. I only own the ones that may seem unfamiliar to you, for they are my own characters.  
  
_From: ChiefChef  
To: NonWorkAlcoholic_

Do you think we should meet? The situation you're talking about is almost exactly like how I feel like. I didn't go out with anyone but it's almost the same. It is really weird, but do you think that maybe we should meet? It may seem almost weird to see me asking this, but we've been talking for a while and everything. Mail me back ASAP  
  
Phoebe entered the apartment just as Monica finished typing. Monica didn't want Phoebe to know what she was up to, so she quickly shut down her laptop.  
  
"Hey Mon. What's up?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"Oh nothing. You know what? It seems like we haven't been talking for ages. What's been happening with you?"  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary. I've just been spending some more time at my place. I feel like staying there and I've been waiting and seeing if you guys might come over and talk to me, but no one has to I decided to come over. Well Ross and Rachel came over, but all they did was kiss when I was out of the room. It's probably because they've just began dating, but that was like a couple of days ago, wasn't it? You would think-" Phoebe answered.  
  
"They've been dating for like I don't know over two weeks now. But anyway, back to you. I don't think you would stay at you're apartment." Monica looked strangely at Phoebe. "You've been staying home with a guy, haven't you?"   
  
"I had a feeling that you would know. Why does that matter? I actually like this guy and I think it might turn out well! Is there a problem with that?" Phoebe angrily questioned.  
  
"No! There isn't a problem. In fact, I'm happy for you!" Monica paused for a second. "Do you want to go out and maybe talk for a little. I don't really want to talk to Rachel because of Ross, but I sort of want to talk with someone. And you're my last choice, so…"  
  
"Sure! I've never had a talk with anyone before. I had another feeling you might ask me that." They left the apartment to Central Perk.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chandler checked his email and noticed he had an email from the person he's been talking to. They asked if they wanted to meet him. Chandler didn't know what to say. He had been talking to this girl for a while now, and he knew it might be a question but it just seemed so unreal. A person from the Internet may actually want to meet Chandler. Maybe she wanted to start and relationship with him. That's the first time someone wanted to go out with Chandler that quickly.  
  
_From: NonWorkAlcoholic   
To: ChiefChef  
  
Uh, sure. It seemed very weird to get that email from you, but yeah. That would be great. When and where would you like to meet?  
  
_Chandler was going to add more, but his roommate entered and he had to quickly shut down his laptop.  
  
"Hey Chandler. Do you want to go and get a coffee?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, sure." Chandler answered.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monica and Phoebe entered Central Perk. They ordered their coffees at the counter and began talking.   
  
"So, what's up?" Phoebe asked.

"My relationship life is completely screwed up! I like this guy but he's going out with a girl I am planning on working with and I don't think he likes me and I just got mad at him and I don't know what to do! I also like this other guy and-"  
  
"Wait! You like two guys? That's a first. All right, let me get this straight. You like this guy who is going out with this girl who you might be working with?" Monica nodded. "But you also like this other guy that you met over the Internet-" Phoebe was cut off.

"Hey, I didn't tell you where I met the other guy. How did you know that?" Phoebe grinned.  
  
"You never listened to me when I told you guys I might be a little psychic, but now you get it. I am so psychic. Anyway, so you like one guy, and you like another guy. Who do you like more?" When Monica was about to answer, Joey entered Central Perk, along with Chandler. Monica tensed up at the sight of Chandler, but to her luck no one noticed.  
  
"Hey Pheebs!" Joey leaned in to kiss Phoebe when Monica and Chandler just looked at them strangely. Joey backed off and answered to the stares. "We haven't told you we've been going out, have we?"  
  
"Nope, but now we know." Chandler answered.   
  
"That's the guy you're seeing and spending all of your time with?! That would explain why I haven't seen much of Joey either." Monica said. After the explanations Phoebe leaned in towards Joey and gave him a kiss. She soon began talking to Monica again.  
  
"Where were we in our conversation?"  
  
"Oh, no where. I think I'm done with the talking." Monica didn't want to continue the conversation with Chandler, the guy she liked, and Joey there. She remembered also, that she had to apologize to Chandler. She turned to Chandler and said, "Chandler I was meaning to catch you the other day but you were out on a date with Sandy, but I'm really sorry about that thing we got in. I didn't want to get mad at you, but it was my work that was on the line. By the way, how was your date with her?" Chandler looked uneasy at the question.  
  
"I broke it off with her. It just didn't seem right."  
  
"Oh, that sounds just like one of my other friends, but anyway. I think I'm going to get going. Phone me later Pheebs. See you guys later." Monica left the coffeehouse. Unfortunately, she didn't find the connection with Chandler and the person she had been talking to on the Internet. Joey sat in Monica's place after she left.  
  
"So what were you two talking about?"  
  
"Nothing much. I have one of my feelings and it seems like I shouldn't tell you guys about it because Monica was just telling me about this fight she had with the-" Phoebe stared at Chandler. She knew whom Monica liked and she had a strange idea that was the same person she had been talking with on the Internet. She had found the connection. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Phoebe left in search for her friend who she finally knew the truth about. 


	6. Monica Plans

****

A/N:I do not own any of the Friends characters. I only own the ones that may seem unfamiliar to you, for they are my own characters.  
  
  
Phoebe ran into Ross and Rachel while she was going up the stairs to find Monica.

  
"Hey Phoebe." Ross greeted. "We were just about to go to my apartment. Would you like to join us?" Ross couldn't help laughing at his own very bad joke.  
  
"No Ross, but thanks for the invitation. When you asked me that last time I told you I wasn't into those kinds of things. See you guys later." Phoebe left the stairs to Rachel and Ross' playful laughter.   
  
Phoebe finally got to Monica's apartment and knocked on the door. It was opened by a surprised Monica.  
  
"Hey Pheebs. What's up? Come in." Monica moved over to make some room for her friend to enter her apartment.   
  
"I know Monica. I know who you like and it may come as a shock but I also know who you've been talking to on the Internet." Phoebe said.  
  
"Are you doing that freaky physic thing again?" Monica asked.  
  
"No, this is the truth. I put it all together and I've been noticing the way you tense up when the guy enters the room you're in."   
  
"What are you talking about Phoebe? The guy I like cannot be the same guy I've been talking to on the Internet. I would never picture Chandler doing that. Maybe looking on some bad websites but never talking to people over the Internet."  
  
"It's Chandler? I thought it was Joey." Phoebe accused, trying to hide the fact that she knew it was Chandler.  
  
"You didn't know it was Chandler? Oh my gosh please don't tell anyone!" Monica pleaded.  
  
"I was just kidding. I can have a lot of fun here. But back to the point of our conversation. You like Chandler and he likes you! I know he does. Didn't it seem weird that when Chandler was typing those emails, you could relate to most of the situations? He likes you, and he may even love you Monica. I think you should tell him." Phoebe said.  
  
"You think he likes me?" Monica asked her friend.  
  
"I know he likes you. I could ask Joey to go inside a little more, even though he may not be able to hide the reason he is asking the questions. He's a terrible liar but please, do something about it OK? You may lose your chance if you don't do it quickly. Chandler would think that you were losing interest in him or something and then move on. Do you want a relationship to develop? Do something now."  
  
"Phoebe I am so happy that you could help me. It doesn't seem like you to do this type of thing but I think it may work. Maybe I'll type an email to him and tell him where we should meet and everything. Then he would know the truth. Thanks a lot Phoebe. I owe you one for telling me this." Monica left her kitchen to her room. She then began typing an email to Chandler. Monica also noticed that Chandler sent her an email. He wanted to meet her too!  
  
_From: ChiefChef_

To: NonWorkAlcoholic  
  
I am so glad that you want to meet me. Do you know the little coffee shop Central Perk? I think that would be a great place to meet. How about in a couple of days on Wednesday at about 6:00. I'll be sitting on the orange couch with a red rose. We could have a bite to eat and talk. I'm sorry if it will be a little longer to wait. I'm swamped at work. I'll see you later.  
  
Monica was pleased with the way she made Chandler hang. She increased the suspense of who she was to her email friend. Monica turned off her laptop and went back into the kitchen. Phoebe was still there.  
  
"So, what did you tell him?" Phoebe questioned.  


"I told him in a couple of days, which is Wednesday, to meet me in Central Perk at around 6:00."  
  
"Ooo, great increase the suspense of who you are. Let's just hope he won't lose interest by then. All right, since you already sent him an email I think we should tell everyone about it so they won't interfere with your date."   
  
"No Phoebe, I want to continue keeping it a secret until I know for sure that maybe we can start dating. How about you just ask everyone to dinner on Wednesday at the same time I'm supposed to meet Chandler? I'll just say I have a date and hopefully if Chandler read his email, he'll say the same. Do not breathe a word of this to Joey, all right? I don't need him to ask questions about Chandler liking me or not. I'll figure it out later.  
  
"I have to go work. I did lie when I said I was swamped at work, but I still have to go. I'll talk to you later." Monica left the apartment, glad that she finally knew the truth. 


	7. He Finds Out

****

A/N:I do not own any of the Friends characters. I only own the ones that may seem unfamiliar to you, for they are my own characters.  
I AM REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE. I'LL TRY AND FINISH THE STORY BY THE END OF THIS WEEK.  
  
It was Tuesday afternoon and Monica was so eager to tell Chandler, finally, that it was her who was his Internet Pal. But she still wanted it to be a surprise. Monica had received another email from him, saying this:

__

I am really looking forward to meeting you. Yes, I do know where Central Perk is. I go there quite a bit. I'll be sure to find you there. Maybe this'll turn out into something great. Bye

Monica was relieved that she knew for sure that Chandler felt the same way about her as she did about him.  
  
"Hey Mon, what's up?" Chandler entered the apartment. Monica quickly closed her laptop screen, trying her best to be inconspicuous. Chandler unfortunately noticed. He did not say anything.

"Oh nothing." Monica replied. "Just doing some stuff on the 'net. What are you up to?"

Chandler sensed the nervousness in Monica's voice as she answered his questions. He asked, "Monica, are you OK? You seem a little uneasy."

"Uh…" **Oh no!** She screamed inside her head, **he knows something is going on. I don't want him to know it's me! I want it to be a surprise!** "Nothing is going on, I'm fine really. I actually have to head off to work. I'll see you later." With that, Monica picked up her jacket from the coat rack and exited her apartment.

Chandler was left alone inside his friend's apartment. He couldn't help but noticing the laptop on the coffee table in the living room. Why did Monica close it so quickly when he entered the apartment? Is there sometime inside about him? Chandler couldn't help my resist the temptation; he opened the laptop. Luckily, it was still turned on so he didn't have to go searching through anything. He could've just said it was a big mistake and it opened magically by itself.

Chandler smiled at his own pathetic excuse. He looked at the screen and it showed an email opened. It was from someone anonymous, using a fake name on the Internet. He looked at who the email was from. It said NonWorkAlcoholic. That was his own screen name! Monica is his Internet buddy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Monica was at work for the rest of the day. She had to think about what to do with Chandler the next day. Should she go and make a big thing about it. Maybe bring some champagne? No, that was a bad idea. They were just going to Central Perk: a coffeehouse. There was no need to make it drastic or anything. During her thinking, Phoebe burst into the kitchen with Joey at her heels.

"Monica! He knows!" Phoebe yelled. Other cooks in the kitchen looked at the person who was yelling.

"Continue working people. Nothing to see here." Monica reassured, while dragging Joey and Phoebe aside. "Who knows?"

"Chandler knows you are the mysterious Internet person!" Joey replied.

"Wait, how do you know about this thing?" Monica asked Joey.

"You think you're the only one who talks to their friends? Chandler told me about the whole thing. I think it's great he met someone but I never knew it would be you. I mean-" Monica looked angrily at Joey for that comment. "I never knew you would do something like that on the Internet. I happy for you guys but he knows!"

"How does he know?"

"All right, it went like this," Phoebe began….

****

Phoebe and Joey are sitting at Central Perk, drinking coffee when suddenly Chandler burst into the coffeehouse.

"Joey! I need to talk to you! It's about you-know-what!" Chandler slightly out of breath exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, you can tell me about it in front of Phoebe. We were just talking about it. We were just saying stuff about how it was weird that you were going on the Internet and stuff. Phoebe said Monica told her about how she met someone on the 'net too. I was like, well that's weird. I asked if she was meeting someone tomorrow, since you were and I thought there might be a connection. Phoebe said yeah, but I mean there is no chance in hell that you two would be meeting so I said something along the lines of 'Interesting, but no connection.' Then you came in here. Freaky, huh? Talking about you then you coming in? I mean-" Chandler stopped Joey. He didn't want to hear about what Phoebe and Joey were talking about before he came in.

"Monica is the person I've been talking to! We are meeting tomorrow. I noticed her closing her laptop really quickly when I came into the apartment, but then she had to go to work. I thought, well maybe there was something interesting in there that she was reading. So, I opened the laptop and there was the email I had just sent her about our date!"

"Monica already knew it was you. She wanted it to be a surprise so she didn't tell you she knew who you were." Phoebe calmly said.

"That would explain the uneasiness," muttered Chandler. "I better go. I need to think about this." Chandler left Central Perk. Phoebe and Joey quickly jumped out of their seats to look for Monica. They needed to tell her about it.

"And that's what happened." Phoebe concluded. "Chandler probably didn't want you to know that he knew who you were. I'm not sure if you wanted him to know that you knew who he was. I told him anyway. I just hope you guess can still go out tomorrow. How about if you say that we never told you or something? That would get us in less trouble with Chandler." Monica didn't say anything. The man that she might love knew she loved him. She needed to see him now.

"You guys, I'm going to see him now. I think I love him and he feels the same way, I know it. I need to tell him." Monica left her kitchen. 


	8. Heartbreak, Or Is It?

****

A/N:I do not own any of the Friends characters. I only own the characters that may seem unfamiliar to you, for they are my own characters.

Monica left her kitchen, with Joey and Phoebe standing there.  
  
"Phoebe, I thought you were about to tell her about Chandler saying he was going to plan this big surprise for her! Thank god you didn't!" Joey said.

"Oh yeah! Chandler said he wanted to make this special. I think we should phone him to tell him that Monica has left to search for him." Phoebe got her phone and dialed Chandler's number. "Chandler? It's Phoebe. Monica left to go to her apartment. I'm thinking you have about ten minutes before she gets home to plan your big thing. I think you should start it now." (pause) "All right, but can you tell me what you're planning on doing?" (pause) "Fine, but you better not do anything too drastic. Bye." Phoebe turned off her cell phone. 

"I think we should go back to the apartment to wait and see what happens when they meet face-to-face." Joey suggested.

"Good idea, you're a good thinker."

"Really?" 

Phoebe hesitated. "Yes, a good think in your own special way." Joey grinned at the comment, obviously not knowing it wasn't a great compliment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chandler hung up the phone. He just heard that Monica had left the restaurant to confront him about the email situation. Chandler had only so much time to plan a surprise for Monica, the woman he loved. He hadn't known it for sure, but he did now.

Chandler went across the hall to Monica and Rachel's apartment. He wrote a quick message to Monica then left to his apartment to make some more calls for his night with Monica.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monica ran to her apartment, waiting for Chandler to be inside. She opened the door, but didn't see any glance of Chandler. Little did she know, that across the hall Chandler was making phone calls for that very night . . .

Monica began searching for more clues from Chandler. Any notes or emails (for that she went onto her laptop) about the thing with each other. She finally found a note from him on the refrigerator. It said:

****

Dear Monica,

I know you know about me knowing about us sending the emails to each. I just wanted to say . . . I don't feel the same way. It may come as a shock to you, but I never really thought of the girl to be you. I don't like you that way Monica. I still hope we can be friends. I haven't forgotten about the date that we planned for today. Not promising anything is going to happen, but I am still going to meet you tonight. I think we should make it dressier . . . I'll see you tonight. 

Monica burst into tears and threw the note down. Chandler didn't love her? How could he not? He did, but he did. Monica kept thinking it was all just a cruel joke and he would be bursting into the apartment any moment. It did not happen. At least she would still be seeing him tonight, but nothing would happen outside of that. Monica couldn't handle it. She loved him too much, she couldn't bear to see him again, but she just had to tell him that she loved him and she was sure he loved her.

Monica began deciding what to wear for that night. She was going to meet the man that didn't love her. Monica yet again, began crying tears all down her outfit for the date. 


	9. A Drunk Experience

****

A/N:I do not own any of the characters from Friends. I only own the characters that may seem unfamiliar to you, for they are my own! 

This episode is all about Ross and Rachel, because, well the only thing I've written about them is the fact that they got together again. But what happened after Phoebe bumped into them?? Well you're going to find out. BTW this takes place before the whole thing with Monica and Chandler began getting interesting. It I guess happens right after Phoebe bumped into them, just so you know.

The sun was setting. Rachel and Ross were sitting together on a beach in Cancun, Mexico.

"Honey, this has been the best date ever." Rachel said. The last time they had been together, Ross and Rachel had gotten drunk. Ross decided to take Rachel on a date to Mexico. They had been drunk and he hadn't know any better.

"Yep, but I'm really bummed I wasted a bunch of money while I was drunk. I mean, I wouldn't have taken you on this trip if I was sober-" Rachel gave Ross a say-one-more-word-you'll-die look. "What I mean is that, I would've taken you on this trip, but when we had been going out more. I love you." Ross feebly tried to maintain his "cool". He obviously did his best as Rachel kissed him on the cheek. 

"I love you to. Let's go and get a drink or something." Rachel got up from the beach chair and began walking over to the nearby bar. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Would you two like one more drink?" The man working at the bar asked. Rachel and Ross had already been through two bottles of wine . . . each. 

"Yes Mr.BarWorker," Ross answered. "Another alcohol right here." Rachel laughed for no specific reason, at Ross' reply.

"Yeah, pronto!" She added. Rachel and Ross began giggling uncontrollably. "I think we should come to Mexico more often! For our next date, here again!"

"All right, but you get the tab next time, Mrs.Gellar." Ross replied.

Rachel, even though she was drunk, asked seriously, "Why did you just call me Mrs.Gellar?"

"Oh I don't know, because I liked the sound of it? Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Oh, OK." The man came back with their wine. "Let's get more drunk!" Rachel said. She and Ross each took a bottle and guzzled them down.

The next morning, the pair weas awoken by a loud crash.

"Wassamatter? Someone hurt? Ouch!" Ross said, as he was waking up. "I'm the one who hurts. My head is killing me." There was a knock at the door.

"Stop hitting me on the head! I'm awake!" Rachel said. 

"Stop talking so loudly. I have a pounding headache." Ross quickly got up and ran to the washroom. He began "puking his guts" out. 

The knocking continued.

"I said stop knocking on my head! I know you're there!" Rachel got out of the bed in the hotel room and began, sideways I might add, walking to the door. When she opened it, the man who greeted her, was the man who took their orders the night before.

"Mrs.Gellar?" He asked.

"Nope, dating Mr.Gellar, but I'm Miss.Green. What do you want?" Rachel didn't care for politeness, she just wanted to get back to bed and sleep through her day of a hangover.

"All right, Miss.Green. I'm Joel, the man who took you and your boyfriend's orders last night. Do you remember that? After your fourth order of wine, I thought it would be best if you went up your hotel room. I assumed you went to a hotel since you looked like tourists and so I phoned around and someone came to bring you upstairs or here in your room. I bet you're having a big hangover right now, so I don't mean to disturb you, but I just wanted to know that you were all right." Ross was still throwing up in the washroom, so it didn't quite come off that he was all right, but Rachel replied.

"Yeah, I guess I'm all right. Just tired, is all. Do you know what else we did last night?"

"Nope, you just stayed at the bar for most of the night."

"Oh OK. Well I'm going off to bed. Thank you for your concern. Bye." Rachel closed the door.

She and Ross were either sleeping or sick for the rest of the day. That wine really had done a number on both of them and she wasn't about to let that happen again. 

"Ross, I want to go home. Can you get tickets for us to leave tomorrow?" Rachel pleaded.

"I'm one step ahead of you. I wouldn't have cared if you didn't want to go home tomorrow, I got the tickets already. Don't worry, once we get back to New York, we'll just sleep all day and tell no one about our drinking spell." Ross answered.

"Good," Rachel replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Rachel and Ross had gotten on the plane. A wave of nausea swept over them. They had to get out of their seats quickly and cram into a bathroom before they began throwing up. Finally, after about a half an hour of getting ready to look decent enough to come out and everything, the two went back to their seats.

"This has been one hell of a trip, Ross. Let's not go there again, all right?" Rachel said.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

When Ross and Rachel said their good-byes until they say each other again, Rachel went back to her apartment. While going up the stairs, she ran into Phoebe.

"Hey Rachel! Where've you been?"

"Mexico."

"Mexico?" Why?"

"Ross and I were drunk so we went to Mexico."

"Oh all right! Well it's good to see you. I'll catch you later." Phoebe left down the stairs.

When she got in to her own apartment, Monica didn't come out to greet her. Rachel didn't find this at all unusual, she was probably out some where. She was going to get a drink of water, but Rachel noticed a note on the refrigerator from Chandler to Monica. Rachel couldn't help but read and she was shocked at how Chandler broke Monica's heart. Rachel didn't know anything about the situation, but it sounded terrible. 

A few seconds later, Rachel heard crying coming from Monica's room. Despite the fact that she was still feeling sick, Rachel ran as quickly as she could to Monica.

"Monica? Are you OK?" Rachel asked, while wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Chandler doesn't love me!" Monica cried. She stopped for a second and looked up at Rachel. "When did you get home?" She sniffled.

"Just now, oh honey! I read the note and I'm sorry for invading your privacy, but maybe it was a mistake. Go on the date tonight and tell Chandler how you feel. He must love you. Trust me, it will work." 

Monica considered. "Thank you, but you have no idea what this thing is about."

"I know, but I know enough that you should go out tonight. Now come on, stop crying and get changed." Monica got up, but looked back at Rachel.

"Where were you?"

"It was a whole drunk experience, that I never want to do again. Now go on into the washroom and get ready!" Rachel leaded Monica to the washroom and went to sit down. It felt good to be home.


	10. Getting Ready

****

A/N:I don't own any of the Friends characters. I only own the characters that may seem unfamiliar to you, for they are my own.

This is one of the last chapters. I think I'm doing one more after this. Just to keep you informed. Enjoy!

Phoebe entered Central Perk to find Joey and Ross chatting.

"Hey Ross! I just saw Rachel. A drunk vacation in Mexico. Very smooth." Phoebe greeted.

"Uh yeah, let's not talk about that right now."

"I was just telling him about Chandler and Monica." Joey said. He turned back to Ross. "As I was saying, they were talking on the Internet for a week or two and they never knew they already knew each other. But I guess, while Monica was talking to Chandler, she had already got feelings for her. I think the same went for Chandler, but I'm not sure. He planned this big surprise for her since he knew he was talking to Monica, and it's going to happen tonight. I think someone's gonna get laid!" Joey joked.

"OK, so soon Chandler and Monica are going to meet outside here or in here?" Ross asked. Joey looked at Phoebe.

"Do you know what time their coming?"

"I'm not sure, maybe soon. I think we should get outta here, so we don't spoil the surprise."

"All right. I'm hungry. Let's go get a sandwich." Joey, Phoebe, and Ross left the coffeehouse where Chandler's true feelings would be revealed.

Back at Monica's apartment, she had already done her hair and put on the makeup. She wanted this night to be special. She needed to tell Chandler that she loved him and she was sure he loved her back.

"Monica, are you ready? I think it's about time to get going." Rachel announced.

"Yeah, I'm ready. But why am I so fancy? I mean, we're only going to the coffeehouse?" Monica inquired.

"I don't know what he has planned, but maybe it was just a plan of his to get you excited to come. You know, telling you he didn't love you. Trust me Monica, he loves you." Rachel smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Rachel, you're a great friend." Monica hugged Rachel. "I'm going to get going. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, bye Monica!" Just as Monica left the apartment building, Ross entered.

"Hey Ross! Glad you're home from your drunk time with Rachel!"

"Ha ha ha! Very funny Monica. But yes, I am glad to be home." Ross replied.

"Hi Honey." Rachel greeted. She went over to kiss her boyfriend. "About that thing in Mexico. It was so strange, I don't even think we should talk about it any more. Let's do something else."

"Yeah, I want to forget about the whole experience. Do you want to watch TV or something? Rent some movies? Let's just have a stay-in night." Ross suggested.

"Yeah, how about if you take off your coat and look for some food in the kitchen. I'll look for some good movies." Rachel went over to the living room and turned on the TV. She began channel surfing, looking for a good movie. She stopped at one commercial; it was advertising a movie about this spring break in Cancun Mexico. _The Real Cancun_. "Oh my gosh Ross. Look at this! Isn't that freaky?" Ross glanced at the TV from over the refrigerator door.

"That is strange. It's like a sign or something, haunting us. That night was really terrible… Just change the channel." Rachel changed the channel. Yet again, there was a commercial for Mexico.

"_Plan your trip now to beautiful Mexico, the best vacation of all_."

"Oh right, yeah getting drunk is the best vacation of all." Rachel groaned.

"Switch the channel Rach." Ross said without looking up. He was preparing some food for their night.

"Oh wait! Here's a movie. It's about to start. You've Got Mail. Ever seen it?" Rachel asked, looking towards the kitchen.

"Nope, but it sounds like an Internet movie. Let's watch." Ross entered the living room and sat on the couch with Rachel at his side. "Oh wow, Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan? This must be a great movie!"

"Yeah, shh, it's starting." Rachel and Ross watched the movie, unaware that the whole plot of it was going on just downstairs their apartment building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monica just arrived at Central Perk. Chandler wasn't anywhere to be seen. "He probably stood me up," she muttered to herself. Just as she was thinking these pessimistic thoughts, a limousine pulled onto the curb outside. "I wonder what that's about…" She muttered. As she was going outside, the driver came out with a sign reading "**Monica Gellar**". "Excuse me," she said, walking up to the man. "I'm Monica Gellar. Are you going to take me somewhere?" The man gave only a nod in response. He motioned for her to go into the limo. She followed and they began moving throughout the city to the destination. 


	11. Two Dreams, One Real

****

A/N:I do not own any of the Friends characters. I only own the characters that may seem unfamiliar to you, for they are my own.

Knock knock!

"I said stop knocking on my head! I know you're there!" Rachel got out of the bed in the hotel room and went to the door. When she opened the door, it revealed the man who was knocking, as the man who took her and Ross' orders the night before.

"Mrs.Gellar?" He asked.

"Nope, dating Mr.Gellar, but I'm Miss.Green. What do you want?" Rachel wanted to get back to bed.

"Um, well I beg to differ. My name is Joel and I have some news about your night last night." Joel announced. "I just need to ask, are you and Mr.Gellar all right? Last night, someone came to take you up to your room. I just hope you got here safely." Ross had began throwing up in the washroom. He didn't come off as "all right".

"Yeah, I guess I'm all right. Just tired, is all. So what did we do last night?"

All right, well last night you and Ross, obviously, had a lot to drink. Now, we're not like Vegas or anything with millions of chapel's around, but there was one right around the corner and, well I think you get the picture."

"WHAT?! WE GOT MARRIED!" Rachel screamed. She didn't care about her headache, she needed to know who, why, when, what, and how.

"Yes, you got married. I'm not sure if you met to or if it was just a drunken experience."

"I think you should go now, Joel. Thank you for telling me, but I think I need to talk to my, uh, to my husband." It pained Rachel just to call Ross her husband. She loved him, but she never thought they would get married!

Joel left, and Rachel was left to confront Ross.

"Rachel, stop yelling! What was that all about?" Ross asked, wiping his mouth clean.

"We're married. Do you know why we are married?" She demanded.

"Ma-married? Us, when, why?" Ross faltered. He carefully sat down on their bed.

"I don't know why, but it happened last night on our drunk night out." Rachel answered. "I know this is a big deal, but maybe we could just get divorced without anyone knowing. By anyone, I mean our friends." Rachel was certainly speaking calmly, but she was bursting inside. She just couldn't believe she got married.

"Divorced? You mean you don't want to stay married? I love you Rach, I thought you would've loved this. Yeah, it's a shock to go through, but maybe we shouldn't get divorced." 

"What are you talking about, not getting divorced? We are getting divorced. I'm just not ready for this. At least, I don't think I am. I don't know if I want this right now."

"Rachel, do you love me?" Ross asked, getting off of the bed to go closer to Rachel.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, wouldn't you love to get married someday? I know you would, so why not with me?" Ross asked.

"I don't know. I guess it wouldn't be so bad. Well, I still don't know. How are we going to tell everyone back home?"

"Who cares? Right now, it's just us. I don't think we should get a divorce."

"Neither do I," Rachel quietly said. She looked up at Ross, and kissed him, wonderful tears streaming down her cheeks. When they broke apart, Ross said:  
  
"Wow, what a story to tell our kids about how we got married. 'Your mom and I got drunk one night in Mexico and eloped.'"

"Kids. Oh my gosh! Ross, did we, you know last night?"

"I can't remember, maybe if we ask the people next door-" Ross grinned.

"This isn't a joking time. What if we didn't use protection and I'm pregnant?"

"Oh come off it. Let's just go home," Ross said. 

"Fine, but if I am, I holding you responsible." Rachel announced. She went onto the bed and went into a dreamless sleep…

"Rach? Rachel? Wake up! The movie's over." Ross was shaking her awake. "Come on, I'm leaving to go to my apartment. I need to get some rest."

"Ross? Your apartment? Don't you mean our apartment?" Rachel asked.

"What are you talking about? Our apartment? I didn't know we lived together. I thought you lived with Monica." Ross replied. He gave Rachel an 'are-you-OK?' look.

"We're married! Of course we live together!" Rachel said.

"No we're not. I think you were dreaming. I think I'm going to go now. Bye." Ross left Rachel and Monica's apartment, thinking about what Rachel had just been dreaming. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monica arrived at the destination.

"This is your stop, Miss.Gellar." The driver said to her. Monica stepped out of the limousine and went to talk to Chandler.

When she walked onto the sidewalk, she noticed the building was closed. It was almost run-down. Monica entered, none the less. When she went inside, Chandler was sitting at a table with a delicious looking dinner prepared.

"Monica, please take a seat." He told her, in a business-like kind of way. Monica followed his instructions and sat down.

"Look Chandler, I need to tell you something." Chandler didn't wait for what she had to tell him.

"Monica, I love you. It was all just a plan to get you excited about tonight."

"Really?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes! I wanted this night to be special. I've developed feelings for you over the past couple of weeks and, to tell you the truth, I'm glad you were my Internet buddy." He grinned a childish grin.

"I love you too, Chandler."

"Miss.Gellar?" The driver asked. "This is your stop." Monica was dreaming. 

"Oh why did you have to wake me up there? It was just getting good!" Monica grumbled. She got out of the car and out onto the sidewalk. Miraculously, she was lead inside the same building that was in her dream. She dreamed the exact same date with Chandler! Sure enough, as she walked in, Chandler was sitting at a table with a delicious dinner ready to be served.


End file.
